


What Will They Think?

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude between Glenn and Daryl gets interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will They Think?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hergerbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You'd Have Thought the Same Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231510) by [hergerbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe). 



> This is a gift I whipped up for the awesome hergerbabe, who wrote me a fic that inspired this one (which I'm still so totally buzzed about it isn't even funny).
> 
> This is basically me filling in the blanks for that fic. I hope you like it friend-o!

Things work out in the strangest ways. The world ends, the dead come back to life, and Glenn was waiting on a man who, only a few weeks prior, he thought for sure hated his guts. Turns out he didn't at all though. Turns out Daryl had been harboring a massive crush on him from the moment he met him, and up until now, had not been able to screw his courage up to admit it. After Glenn's stunt in the well, he'd come up to him, concerned, trying to make sure he hadn't been bit or scratched. His flustered concern was sweet, and Glenn took it as an opening. 

So that's why he was waiting amongst the trees, nervously digging the toes of his sneakers into the soft ground. It had become their meeting place, where they furtively exchanged kisses and other tokens of affection. Turns out Daryl was pretty good on his knees. But Glenn wanted more.

When he saw the older man ambling towards him, trying to look casual and not like he was going off to have a session of secret fooling around. Glenn ran to him and all but tackled him to the ground. The momentum made them collapse against a tree, 

“Jesus Christ, yer eager tonight.” Daryl's hands took their preferred place, on Glenn's ass, squeezing it with appreciation. 

“I've been looking forward to this all day.” Glenn kissed Daryl hard, his tongue slipping past the older man's lips. His mouth tasted minty, suggesting that he'd consumed some sort of breathmint before coming to see Glenn. The younger man found that rather gentlemanly.

“I ain't gonna lie, been thinkin' 'bout it too.” Daryl took a nibble at Glenn's lips, making him pull back with a yelp and a smile. “How d'you want it tonight?” He gave Glenn's ass a good, hard squeeze, as if to punctuate his statement. 

“Daryl,” Glenn bit his bottom lip, “Would you be into tying me up?” 

The older man raised an eyebrow. “And do what exactly?”

“Like, be kinda rough with me. Smack my ass, fuck my mouth.” Glenn nuzzled his neck. “Call me a dirty little slut. Make me beg for your cock.” 

“Yer kinda kinky, ain'tcha?” The older man ran a hand through Glenn's hair, ruffling the black strands.

Glenn giggled. “Yeah, a little I guess. I just like being manhandled.”

“Well, I can do that for ya.” Daryl kissed him, slow and loving, his lips hot against Glenn's. “You got somethin' I can tie you up with?”

The younger man produced a length of nylon rope from his pocket. “Here you go.”

Daryl chuckled and shook his head. He used to think the kid was so normal. “Well turn around so I can get you trussed up.” 

Glenn turned around and sat, his behind resting on his heels. Daryl carefully tied his wrists together, using a knot that could be easily tugged apart in case of unforeseen circumstances. Glenn turned his head, giving him a coy look.

“You like?”

“Baby, I think I do indeed.” Daryl grabbed his bound wrists and hoisted him up and against the tree. When the blow landed on Glenn's ass, he gasped and squirmed. If there was a way to make him instantly hard, this was it. 

“Does my little slut wanna suck my cock?” Daryl had to concentrate to keep himself from giggling. This whole set-up was a little silly to him, but the way Glenn was looking at him made him go along with it. The younger man's cheeks were turning red, and his eyes were sparkling with happiness. 

“Please sir. I need your big, hard cock in my mouth.” Ok, now it wasn't so silly. Hearing that kind of stuff coming out of Glenn's mouth was making Daryl get into it. Not to mention the fact that Glenn was arching against him, and rubbing his ass against him. 

“Oh really?” Daryl landed another hard smack against Glenn's ass. “Then you better ask me real nice for it.” He spun the younger man around and pushed him to the ground, so his back was against the tree trunk. Grabbing Glenn's chin with one hand, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his half-hard cock with the other. The younger man tried to lean forward so he could get at it, but Daryl held him still. 

“What did I just tell ya? You gotta ask for it real nice.” He slowly stroked it, coaxing it into hardness. 

Glenn's tongue darted out and wet his lips. “I need it, I need to have your cock in my mouth, it's all I've been thinking about.” Daryl's thumb ran over the head of his cock. Listening to the kid beg and plead for it was more exciting than he could have imagined. 

“I want you to use my mouth so you can cum. I wanna taste it. Please, please, let me have it.” Glenn's eyes were darting between the cock in front of him and and up to Daryl's face. He was giving the older man the most pleading, desperate look he could muster. 

“You little cock slut.” Daryl rubbed his cock against Glenn's cheeks, still holding his head still so he could turn and put his mouth on it. He used it to slap Glenn's face for good measure. He'd seen it in some porno before. It didn't do much for him, but the younger man was getting into it. Tentatively, he slapped Glenn's other cheek with his hand. That made the kid cry out and squirm, but he didn't ask him to stop. So he did it again, a little harder. 

“You want it bad?” Glenn nodded enthusiastically. “Then take it.” Daryl's hands grasped onto his hair, and he slid it cock in between Glenn's soft, parted lips. His thrusts were controlled, he didn't want to really make the kid gag or hurt him in any way. But Glenn was taking it like a champ, moaning around the cock in his mouth like it was the best thing ever. 

"So good, slut, you take my cock so fucking good." Daryl muttered in between grunts of pleasure. When he said it, Glenn groaned, like he'd just received the nicest compliment. The older man thrust into his mouth a little deeper, making Glenn take his cock all the way down the back of his throat. 

"You love it down yer throat, don't ya? You dirty little cockslut. Yeah, take it." They were both so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the angry howl, or see the man barreling towards them, until it was too late. When Daryl hit the ground, he was too shocked to strike back, even when the first blow caught him in the jaw. 

"You no good. Sorry-ass. Rapist. Piece of shit!"

**

“From now on, we're fuckin' in my goddamn tent.” Daryl's head was hurting, but he was keeping up a tough front. Glenn was upset enough as it was. The kid was looking him over, afraid he'd gotten a concussion. He couldn't help throwing a glare T-Dog's way. The guy could deliver a mean punch, that was for sure. 

“Are you sure you're ok?” Glenn's hands felt real nice on his face. “Should I go see if I can get some ice?”

“Naw I'm fine.” Daryl sighed. He'd received worse beatings, but never on account of having sex with someone. 

“Are you sure? I mean, I don't think you have a concussion, your pupils aren't weird or anything, but-” Daryl grabbed Glenn's wrists and pinned him to the ground, a sly smile on his face.

"Okay, enough already," he growled out. Glenn let out a breathy laugh, looking up at the older man with the cutest grin he'd ever seen.

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah. Time to finish what you started, boy." There was no way he was going to let the clusterfuck earlier ruin what had been a wonderful night. Everyone knew their business now, so Daryl didn't give a damn who saw them together at his tent. Let them think what they would, and say whatever. In the end, him and Glenn were happy together, and everyone else could suck it.

"Yes, sir," Glenn gasped, his eyes wide. He scrabbled upright and followed Daryl into his tent. The older man pinned him again, this time on his stomach. Glenn couldn't stop giggling, still a little punch-drunk from everything that had happened. Then Daryl tugged his pants down and slapped his ass. 

“I ain't done with you yet pretty boy.” He stroked the pale flesh of Glenn's ass. While he was no expert, he was pretty sure the kid had the best ass of anyone he'd ever met. Glenn let out a low moan, loud enough that there was no doubt anyone near would have heard it. 

When they heard the loud, guffawing laughter outside, they exchanged a look. Glenn shrugged. “No point in keeping quiet, everyone knows now.”

“That's true.” Daryl sighed. “How do you want it? I mean, you wanna keep going how we were doin' it?” 

“Yeah. It was really good. You're good at talking dirty and bossing me around.” Glenn wiggled underneath the other man. “It really got me going.” 

Daryl smiled and kissed the back of his neck. “That's good. I was a little worried I wasn't doin' it right.”

“Oh you were.” Glenn reached up and grabbed onto his hand, weaving his fingers in with the older man's. “You were perfect. Just what I needed.” 

Daryl rested his chin on Glenn's shoulder. All the bullshit that that gone down that night and everything else that was bad could be brushed away when Glenn would tell him things like that. 

“Well then let me finish giving my boy what he needs.” The older man got off of Glenn and sat down in front of him. “You still want this in yer sweet mouth?” He ran his hand over his crotch, trying to convince his cock to rise to the occasion once more. 

“Oh please sir, yes.” Daryl kicked off his boots and pulled off his pants, tossing them aside. 

“Well you better work on getting my cock hard, slut.” Glenn grinned and leaned in, tonguing at the older man's cock. “That's it. C'mon, you can do it.” 

Glenn licked and sucked at Daryl's cock, making it go hard again. His hands were braced on Daryl's thighs, resisting the urge to jerk himself off while he was doing it. 

“Stick yer ass up for me.” Glenn obeyed, lifting his hips up and sticking his ass out in an inviting manner. “That's it.” Daryl wet his index finger with his spit, and reached down. Gently he pressed on the rim of Glenn's hole, teasing it. The younger man shuddered and moaned, pushing against the friction and swallowing down Daryl's cock. The vibrations of his moans were something special, that was for sure.

“That's it, that's my good, dirty slut. You like getting yer hole teased?” Glenn sounded out a muffled sound of agreement. “Lemme see you play with yer hole.” 

The younger man held his hand up, and Daryl sucked on his middle and index fingers, getting them wet with spit. It wouldn't be enough for anything more than shallow penetration, but it still held the promise of being hot to watch. Glenn reached his spit-slicked fingers around and began pushing one in. Daryl spit in his hand, and smeared it over the hole, before sliding in one of his fingers as well. 

The noise Glenn made would have been loud had he not had Daryl cock deep in his throat. 

“That's it, that's my good boy. You can take it.” Daryl wished Glenn had had the foresight to bring some goddamn lube with him, because there was no way he could properly fingerfuck him with just spit. “Next time, yer gonna bring the damn slick so I can fuck yer ass right. You'd like that, wouldn't ya?”

Glenn's moans were sounding more and more uncontrolled, and his hips kept snapping back against the penetration from his own finger and Daryl's.

“Yeah, you would, 'cause yer a dirty little cock hungry slut.” Daryl's words were getting a little lost in between grunts. The kid was getting the job done and then some. There was a tremor building up his back, and it became impossible to sit upright. Daryl fell back, flat on the ground of the tent, the only motion he could manage were the upward thrusts of his hips into Glenn's mouth. 

“Christ, yer so good at that. So fuckin' good.” When he orgasm hit him, Daryl let loose with a gasping cry. His hands held Glenn's head still, the younger man swallowing and swallowing, and swallowing until it became painful. Daryl had to gently push him off of it. 

“Jesus god, you suck like yer trying to drain me, boy.” 

Glenn laughed. “Maybe I am.” 

“Well I'm in trouble then.” Daryl made him lay down next to him, his hand sliding down his stomach. “Looks like ya need a little relievin' there.” He pressed the palm of his hand against the length of Glenn's cock, with was damp at the tip. “I can't leave my good little slut hangin' now.” 

Glenn gasped as the older man grasped his cock and slowly stroked him. He removed his hand for a quick second to coat it with spit, making it slide over the hard flesh easier. “That's better, dontcha think?”

“Yeah. Oh my god, I think I really like it when you call me your slut.” The younger man moved his hips in time with the strokes. 

“That's good, 'cause I think I like callin' you that.” Daryl bit down on Glenn's neck and sucked. The kid went wild for that, and now that everyone knew about them, he didn't have to worry about not leaving hickeys. Glenn did the same to him, latching onto his neck to leave his mark, and to muffle his cries as he came. 

They laid there, mouths still holding onto each others necks. Daryl pulled away, pressing a kiss against the dark red mark he'd left on Glenn. The spot that the younger man had bit on him was throbbing and sore. It would definitely show the others that what they did was mutual anyway. 

“You made a hell of a mess there.” Daryl looked down at his hand. Glenn grabbed it, brought it to his mouth, and slowly licked it clean, his eyes looking right into Daryl's.

“Jesus Christ.” Glenn flicked his tongue against Daryl's battered knuckles, the skin was dry and slightly cracking there.

“You should get yourself something for your hands. They're way dry. Next time I go to the pharmacy I'll grab you something.”

Daryl kissed him slowly, nuzzling his face. 

**

The next day, Andrea couldn't help laughing when she saw the matching bruises on Daryl and Glenn's necks. The others just tried to ignore it and minded their own business. For once.


End file.
